Secret Harmony
by Lynne102
Summary: It is forbidden to lay eyes on the Prince of Darkness. It is especially forbidden for anyone to marry the Prince. Me, Princess Sakura, let people control my life. But when I come across the forbidden mystery, will a forbidden love form? Or will it all go
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Harmony**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Another story from me! Wow I have a lot! Anyway this story just came to me. If you like romance, drama, tragedies, um curses, and spells, or really everything this is the story to read! I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: It is forbidden to lay eyes on the Prince of Darkness. It is especially forbidden for anyone to marry the Prince. Me, Princess Sakura, let people control my life. But when I come across the forbidden mystery, will a forbidden love form? Or will it all go down in flames?

I carefully sat down, making sure my too fluffy dress wouldn't be ruin.

"Princess, such happiness fills us for your presence." The overly-sweet duchess said with her overly-sweet voice.

"Why thank you, I am very happy to be here in your presence." I said putting on my best smile.

The duchess smiled then started to eat her meal.

I bent my head ready to pray, when I hear the duchess say, "Is the princess alright?" I smiled as the maids explained my behavior.

I ate little, not wanting to be scolded for my eating again. Thankfully it was time to go. The duchess said her good byes as did I.

Once we were home and in the safety of my own room, I screamed.

"I am so tired of it, Tomoyo!" I said frustrated.

My best friend, Tomoyo, sat on my bed. Her light black hair in a neat bun and her beautiful green gown layers on my bed.

"Oh, Sakura! Why don't you say something? Why don't you take fate into your own hands?" Tomoyo said gently. I shook my head. "No. For my people I have to be strong." I mumbled, wishing I didn't have to.

Tomoyo huffed. "No, I guess. Just try and take control." Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your highness, but you have an important meeting tomorrow early in the morning." A guard said as he opened my door. I nodded.

Tomoyo stood and nodded toward me. She left with the guard, named Eriol. I chuckled. Tomoyo and Eriol always liked each other.

I felt my cheeks burn. The air is humid and no cool breeze.

Maids came in and began to fill my bath. I waited longer than I was supposed to, so the water would turn cold. After my bath I dressed in my black plain gown and grabbed my dark blue cloak.

I waited until the whole castle was silent and sneaked to the library. There was Mrs. Lily, the sweet librarian. She spotted me and beckoned me to come.

"Sakura, I have a legend to tell you. Such a sad story, I must say." Mrs. Lily said gently.

I sat on the cold marble floor ready to listen.

"A few years back, a baby was born. Such a horrible disfigured baby it was. The parents were horrified. They asked themselves, 'How can us beautiful people produce such a horrifying baby?' It was simply horrible. Everyone and I mean everyone, shunned the poor child. They called him the monster from the under world or the devil himself! Such a poor baby! But your mother, oh bless her soul, said he was just mighty handsome! Everyone thought she was crazy. Remember when your mother died? Well she died 3 years later on the same day she gave the compliment. You know what happened? Everyone blamed the poor baby for it!" Mrs. Lily sighed as she took off her glasses and cleaned them on her skirt.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Did you blame the baby?" Mrs. Lily turned to me and smiled sadly. "Yes. But your mother was so special. Soon as time past I grew to not blame the poor baby."

I nodded. I wonder what the baby was like… It couldn't have been that long ago. I wonder if he's still alive…Maybe he was put under a curse! Or maybe…

"Earth to Sakura! Please pay attention." Mrs. Lily said taking me out of my thoughts.

I mumbled a small apology.

"Like I was saying, the father ended up dieing of a rare illness. Of course everyone blamed the little boy. The mother, such a beautiful lady, killed herself. This left the little boy all alone." Mrs. Lilly finished by shaking her head.

"Oh… Is he still alive?" I asked with excitement. "Yes, he is I suppose." Mrs. Lily said gently.

"Really?! Hm. How old is he?" I asked.

"I suppose about your age-" I cut Mrs. Lily off as I squealed with excitement.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked gleefully.

She shushed me then whispered, "He lives in a castle. I assume someone takes care of him," Then she whispered very quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "He is the Prince of Darkness."

My excitement vanished and was replaced with shock.

"The Prince of Darkness?!" I asked shocked.

I heard lots of nasty rumors about the Prince of Darkness.

I swallowed, trying to make the lump in my throat disappear.

"But don't worry; no one will ever go to his castle. There to afraid." Mrs. Lily fixed her dress then looked at me. "Except maybe, the guard, Eriol." Mrs. Lily whispered turning away from me. "Go child. Off to bed. Oh and before I forget, no coming here tomorrow. I have to pay off my depth to the cook." I nodded then stood clumsily.

"Good night." I called to her, who only nodded her head toward me.

I walked back to my room hoping I could figure out something to do for tomorrow night.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly hid in the darkest corner, praying there weren't any spiders.

"Did you hear about the princess?" I heard a maid named, Chiharu, say gently. "No. What?" The maid Naoko whispered back. "The princess is getting married!" Chiharu whispered. "Wow. To whom?" "To the Prince of… um… I don't know. I think from some foreign country." She whispered as they walked past me to their destination.

I finally left the dark corner and retreated to my room to sleep.

So I'm marring a foreign prince? Well it's for the sake of my people. I must do what's right.

After I was comfortable I fell into a deep horrid sleep.

In my dream I was in a wedding dress walking down the aisle. I had a veil on so I couldn't see properly. When I reached the groom, he lifted off the veil. A horrifying disfigured face stared back at me with a crooked smile.

I did what any normal person would do, I screamed for my life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like it! I wanted to put a dramatic ending. Hopefully I did. Please review! If you have any ideas, comments, ect. please let me know! Thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Harmony**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **dbzgtfan2004** and **mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 **for reviewing! Thank you very much! I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: It is forbidden to lay eyes on the Prince of Darkness. It is especially forbidden for anyone to marry the Prince. Me, Princess Sakura, let people control my life. But when I come across the forbidden mystery, will a forbidden love form? Or will it all go down in flames?

Recap

So I'm marring a foreign prince? Well it's for the sake of my people. I must do what's right.

After I was comfortable I fell into a deep horrid sleep.

In my dream I was in a wedding dress walking down the aisle. I had a veil on so I couldn't see properly. When I reached to groom, he lifted off the veil. A horrifying disfigured face stared back at me with a crooked smile.

I did what any normal person would do, I screamed for my life.

--------------------------

The maids had to put a cold washcloth on my forehead, so I would wake up.

I spent hours getting ready for the day. When the maids finally left, I sneaked out to the library.

I have to tell someone about my dream!

Just before I reached my destination, a servant told me the king wanted to see me.

I followed the servant to the meeting room. Where I walked to the throne to be greeted with a smile.

My father, King Fujitaka, sat radiantly. His outfit had millions of little attachments; I thought he looked like a grown blue Christmas tree.

He nodded for the servant to leave. Then I saw Touya, my older (bossy, rude, and arrogant) brother. But he had a good side to him. (At least that's what my father says. I think it left him when he turned fourteen.) He was also wearing the horrible attachments blue Christmas tree.

He nodded toward me. I curtsied as well as I could.

"Sakura, It is my pleasure to announce a wonderful…" He paused searching for the right words. "A wonderful… engagement." He said smiling at me. Touya didn't smile. I knew he didn't want this 'engagement' to happen.

"How so, father?" I asked kindly, even though I already knew.

"The Prince of Tree Grown has asked for your hand in marriage." Father said lightly. "And we have come to the conclusion, that we accept him generous invitation."

Now it's an invitation. To whom really? Me or my father? I thought I was supposed to say yes or no.

Touya walked in front of me and opened a little box. "He wants us to give you this." I peered inside the box. A beautiful gold band with a medium size diamond sat on it. It was ugly.

I took the ring and smiled at my evil brother. My eyes told him, "You should have tried harder!" His eyes looked apologetic.

"He is a very kind prince, Sakura. You'll be happy." Father said.

I nodded and curtsied again. I turned to leave but I heard a RIIIP.

I stood frozen, not sure what to do.

"Go to your room and change. Don't let anyone see you."

I agreed quickly and ran away to my room.

Thankfully no one saw me. I changed into an indigo colored gown and did my hair in a tight bun.

A knock was on my door.

I opened the door and smiled.

Eriol, the guard smiled at me. "Today is the meeting, your highness."

I curtsied then followed Eriol to the castle gates.

"Um Eriol? I have a question for you." I whispered.

He stopped and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you know the… Prince of… Tree Grown?" I said quickly.

Why can't I just tell him Prince of Darkness?

"I've heard of him. Why?" A small smile appeared on his lips.

Uh oh. He must think I like him. Eww!

"I found out I was betrothed to him. But that wasn't the real question." I whispered fearing to look at him.

"What, Princess? You can ask me anything."

I swallowed the lump that was forming.

I decided quickly and I sang on a whisper note,

"I have heard a legend from the sweet librarian.

A legend about the Prince.

The Prince of Darkness." I stopped my song and looked at him.

Eriol looked shocked. Really shocked. Probably because a) I just sang. I barely ever sing! And b) I was talking about the Prince of Darkness.

His eyes were wide and I was afraid he would call me stupid to bring up the topic. But he looked down to the floor and then continued to walk.

I sighed.

"Princess, I cannot tell you here. After the meeting please met Tomoyo at the entrance to the garden. There I will talk. Good day, milady." He took my hand and kissed it gently.

I curtsied then continued to walk to the carriage.

A foot guard helped me in and we started our boring journey to the duchess of Tree Grown. There I will meet the Duke and the duchess. And if I'm really lucky the groom to be. The Prince of Tree Grown.

It took four hours to arrive at the huge castle. It reminded me of my own, but it didn't look the same.

"Princess, we have arrived." My foot guard said as he helped me out of the carriage.

"Many thanks." I said as I bowed my head toward him.

I saw servants running to aide me. But I nodded my head to them. Hopefully they won't make me stay here.

I saw a plump lady. She had a tight puffy gown on and a horrible looking head dress.

She used a fan to keep her cool. The Duke came out and smiled at me. He gave a smile of an old grandfather. He probably was younger then one but his white hair and wrinkle face made me think other wise.

"Princess of Light!" The Tree Grown duchess exclaimed as she put her hand out for me to kiss.

There were gasps. Lots and lots of gasps.

But I smiled and curtsied.

"Duchess, the princess is to do that to you." The Duke whispered with a matter-of-fact tone. The duchess blushed then she curtsied back.

"I am here for the matter of a treaty, I presume." I said with as much sweetness I could muster.

I remember the duchess and Duke from my mother's funeral.

She wanted me to kiss her hand then too.

The Duke extended his arm to me but I acted like I didn't see it. My foot guard led me to the inside of the castle. And guess who was there. Yes, the one the only Prince of Tree Grown.

When he saw me, he bowed and looked only at me.

His hair was a fiery brown and his yellow-brown eyes showed sign of happiness and wanting. Gross!

I smiled, hoping I was doing my best to hide my feelings.

My mother used to call me her open book.

The duchess reached out to me and I took her hand. She led me to the Prince and curtsied. I was ready to kill.

I heard giggles and oohs and awws.

I curtsied again. He bowed again. He extended his arm I acted as though I didn't see it. I walked ahead not wanting to waste any time.

The Duke fell in step with me and smiled. "My, are you a sight. You look just like your beautiful mother." I nodded not looking at him. Gross! He is flirting with me.

"Princess, may I please speak with you for a moment?" The Prince said smiling at me from behind everyone.

I walked to him and fell into step.

"I was told you just found out of our engagement. I am very happy you accepted my proposal."

I nodded again.

We arrived at the Meeting Room and I sat were my father used to sit.

Why haven't I noticed before? Why didn't I notice my father at my mother's funeral, making an arrangement for marriage? Oh that's right. I did.

We talked about what will happen in future meetings and so on and so forth.

I spaced out almost for the whole thing, until I heard the duchess say very loudly, "Beautiful Princess, May you please let me help you with the wedding decorations?" I think I snapped. Because all I remember is me standing up and the chair falling to the marble floor. I also remember me stomping out of there and my foot guard following me. Then everything else was blank.

When I opened my eyes, I felt the carriage going over bumps. Bump, bump.

We arrived at my castle a little while later. I stepped out on my own and went inside the castle. I knew my father will want to see me, so I must quickly go to Tomoyo.

I think I out ran the foot guard because I didn't hear him anymore from behind me.

When I saw Tomoyo, she smiled and laughed. I grabbed her hand and we both ran inside of the garden.

"Are you disobeying orders again, Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo laughing slightly.

I just smiled to her. "Maybe. I really have to find out information." Tomoyo nodded solemnly.

"Come Princess." I knew when she said Princess, this was no laughing matter.

I followed Tomoyo were Eriol sat staring at the flower beds.

"My kind sir." I whispered. He turned to me and smiled.

"Milady, the Prince of… Darkness is indeed a rude, unworthy person of attention. From the time I can remember, your highness, I found a secret place far from here." I could tell from the tone he had with me, he was lying.

I nodded in the right places and acted scared at the right places too.

It took two whole hours to explain him stumbling across a 'mystery' as he puts it.

He told me the same legend, Mrs. Lily told me. I was not pleased.

After a while longer I claimed I had a huge headache and I needed to get some rest.

After I was sitting on my bed wanting to know more about this horrible beast, as people call him, a messenger told me my father wanted to see me.

When I arrived at the throne room he was not smiling.

"You said you were fine with it!" Snapped my father.

I nodded yes but continued to stare at the ground.

"Sakura, you will be the death of me!" With that I turned and ran from the throne room. He called my name but I didn't turn back.

Once I was in my room I slipped on my plain dark blue-grey dress, Tomoyo made for me on my fourteenth birthday. I made sure no one was around when I made my way to the back of my closet. There were all the wonderful things Tomoyo has made for me. I pull out my favorite cloak. The one that was red velvet and was perfect for me.

I slipped it on almost afraid to ruin it. But it fit around me perfectly and I slipped on my comfortable ballet-like grey-blue shoes. I couldn't contain my fever for the outdoors any longer so I slipped out into the cold night.

My whole day was wasted, thanks to the stupid engagement. I think my people are lucky I have a big heart. But then again… I seem to do my own thing when the time has come.

My dress was gently swaying from the light breeze that swept through out the garden. I held my cloak closer to me as I felt the wind getting stronger.

I moved through the walkway quickly, not wanting to be caught by anyone.

I closed my eyes for a minute wanting to be lifted and disappear to another land, far from here. As I stepped on a pebble, I fell sideways. I let a small yelp descend from my mouth.

I hit the ground hard and looked down to blood on my hands. I cringe at the site and the smell of rubber flew to my senses. I hate the smell of blood or just the thought of blood is horrifying to me.

I manage to look away from my hands and look up. I gasped, surprised from what I am seeing. I see a pathway, under a rose bush that leads far away. It is big enough for me to crawl in. I check to see if anyone is behind me and when I see no one, I crawl into the rose bush. I keep crawling even though my hands were stinging and my knees were scrapped. If my father saw me, he would have thought I tried to kill myself. I know he means well, even with the engagement, but I can't see it his way. No matter how small or how big we always seem to disagree.

I push the thoughts away and focus on making it to the other side of this rose bush. I see moonlight not to far up ahead. I push myself and I finally reach the end. I crawl out of the now cramped whole and stand up. I begin to wipe off my dress when I see blood I stop and blow on my hands. I look up to see where I have happened to come to, and see a very uneasy sight.

A dark looking castle stands on the side of the forest and it seems to moan with the wind. I stand so shocked, that I failed to hear something behind me. Coming closer and closer. I hear a twig snap and it made me snap. Which I screamed very loudly and began to run around like mad. I then feel a wave of faintness come and I know I shouldn't be here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it! I want to thank the people who reviewed again! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! And just to say Sakura fainted at the end. ;) Thank you so much for reading:)


End file.
